Our research is an exploratory study designed to discover and describe typologies of voluntary associations and women's careers in these organizations. Specifically, we describe and analyze the structure of opportunities open to women in four types of organizations distinguished by their opportunities for women to engage in traditional to feminist female roles and their opportunities for service, status, and social change: 1) a hospital auxiliary (service); 2) a cultural organization (status-conferring); 3) a family planning-abortion counseling agency (service-change); and 4) a women's political action organization (change). So far we discover that there is a wide range of opportunity for individual growth, work experience, changing relationships with family members and for opportunity to influence the larger community in these organizations. We also find that the importance of volunteerism varies at different stages of a woman's life cycle.